Games
by no-one's-bitch
Summary: Short fic NC-17 it's sorta violent read summary on inside it has precatuions and summary of story flames are welcome
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dude, I do not own any of the HP characters (but damn I wish I  
did).  
Summary: HG/DM Short fic bout Hermione and Draco based on a poem I wrote  
(but that wasn't based on Hermione and Draco) which is based on a scene in  
BTVS and it does get ummm what would you call it? I guess violent and sick  
(as in not really sexual but psycho sick) just so y'all know. If you like  
seeing Draco in pain then you should read this. But anyways Draco and  
Hermione is a couple and Draco is Hermione's bitch (lol who saw that  
coming??) Hermione goes dominatrix on Draco's pussy ass.  
Games  
"Draco," Hermione cooed to the boy in front of her. "Draco. Don't you want  
to play today?"  
"Hermione please not again. I don't think I can take it," the blonde  
replied scared and bare chested cuffed to the bed.  
"Oh what's the matter Drakey? Not man enough are we?" she said walking over  
to the side of the bed.  
"No, that's not it I just can't take the pain," he answered watching the  
girl's every move.  
"But Draco, I wanna play it'll be fun. I promise."  
"Come on Hermione please don't. Just uncuff me."  
"I don't think so Draco I want to have fun," her eyes narrowed as she  
traced the scars from her 'fun' on his chest. She arose from the bed and  
went to her dresser. She opened a drawer and removed a box of matches.  
"Now Draco, once again do you want to play? Because it doesn't matter," he  
just lay there on the bed not moving with the exception of his chest rising  
and falling with his breath.  
"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU BITCH!!!!!!" she yelled at him. When he  
didn't answer she stalked over to him and slapped him, hard, across his  
face. He just looked at her and nodded his head. "Good, that's a good  
little bitch," she praised. "Now, this won't hurt me as much as it will  
you."  
She struck a match, threw it onto his chest and said, "Let the games  
begin." There was nothing the boy could do but scream in pain. "Yes  
Drakey, scream all you want. I love it when you scream." She stated as she  
started to get turned on and watched as the match burned out. Hermione  
went to her closet and brought out the heavy stuff.  
"What shall we use next Draco? Chains? I think so," she asked as she took  
her chain from the closet with a big grin on her face. She returned to the  
bed side and looked at the boy lying there. The bruised, scarred, cut boy  
in front of her. "Draco?"  
"Yes Hermione."  
"Do you love me?"  
A/N: What do you think? It's my first fic so I don't think it's very good.  
Flame me if you think it's bad. You learn from your mistakes right? 


	2. Freaky Sex

I want to thank those who reviewed my story.  
Serpent du feu  
Blue Rain1  
They weren't bad actually LOL I thought I would've gotten bad reviews but  
anyways hope you like the next chapter!! Ok just so ya'll know it does get  
sexual in this chapter but it's kinda 'freaky sex' if that's what you would  
call it. But then again. maybe I'm the only one who likes bloody sex. Hehe.  
  
Games  
"Do you love me?" Hermione asked. All Draco could do was look at her.  
After a few minutes he finally spoke up.  
"Yes Hermione. I love you." Hermione smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I love you too Draco," she whispered as she straddled the boy who winced  
in pain. "Oops, I'm sorry love. Forgot 'bout those."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Liar. You bad boy."  
"Who? Me?" Draco said as innocently as possible.  
"Yes you," she replied dipping down to kiss her 'slave' when BOOM! BOOM!  
BOOM!  
"Hermione!" came the voice of one Harry Potter from the other side of her  
bedroom door.  
"Crap!" she said. "Just a second Harry! I'm changing!" she hurried to  
uncuff Draco and get him under the bed. She changed into a pair of jeans  
and t-shirt and moved over to the door, unlocked it and found Harry and Ron  
waiting fro her looking kinda Pissed.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Nothing," Ron said stepping into her room and sat down on the bed.  
Hermione followed him with her eyes and saw that she left one of the cuffs  
on the bed post. Harry noticed her eyes going wide and asked what was  
wrong.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong," she explained trying to sound okee dokee but  
not doing a good job. She walked over to the bed and sat down trying to  
hide the object.  
"Hermione? Really, what's the matter? What are you trying to hide?" Ron  
asked.  
"Nothing is wrong you guys! There's nothing wrong with me! I just don't  
feel well today. It must've been something I ate. I don't know. I just need  
some rest that's all."  
"Okay Hermione, whatever. We'll leave then." Harry stated getting out of  
the chair he was occupying and heading for the door. "See you later then."  
"Yea, bye Hermione," Ron chimed in.  
"Bye you guys," she said closing the door after them and locking it. "Oh my  
gosh, that was close. Draco, you can come out now."  
"Took you long enough," the blonde said crawling from under the bed.  
"Shit, they almost saw the cuffs."  
"No way?!"  
"Yes way. We have to be more careful from now on."  
"Whatever you say. Mistress (A/N: don't ask it's a long story.)"  
"Oooh I think I like that. Say it again."  
"I'm sorry Mistress; I've been a bad boy."  
"Is that so? Bad boys need to be punished and you slave boy (A/N: once  
again don't ask)."  
"Whatever you say babe," he said as she pushed him onto the bed. Once again  
he found himself bound to the bed. But this time she chained him to the  
posts. She got out the knife she kept in her dresser drawer and used only  
on 'special occasions.' Without a word she cut into his flesh watching the  
scarlet liquid trickle down his toned body. She lowered her head down and  
lapped up some of the warm liquid. She moaned softly at the taste. She  
lifted her head up and pashed Draco passionately so he could taste his own  
blood in her kiss.  
"Oh that tastes so good babe. I want more," he said. So she cut him a few  
more times letting the blood flow more as she transferred the red stuff  
from his wounds to his lips. Pretty soon both were horny so Hermione got  
rid of her own clothing and Draco's pants as well as his boxers. She  
straddled him once more, this time his cock inserting into her pussy. As  
she 'rode' him slowly he started to moan slightly. "Oh Hermione." She  
started to go a little faster and it became more enjoyable.  
"Mmmmm Draco," she said as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Oh God.  
Draco." Hermione was going faster and harder by now and was starting to  
pant. She picked up the knife again and made and incision on her own arm  
and stared at the blood that was trickling onto the boy's bare chest. She  
brought the cut to her mouth and sucked at it. Draco took the arm from her  
mouth and sucked on it as well.  
"Hermione you taste so good." By now the two felt the tension rising. They  
moaned as the couple moved in unison going as fast as they could.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hermione."  
"Oh my god! Oh my God!" Hermione was practically screaming as she reached  
her peak.  
"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he came in his lover. The two lay on the bed  
Hermione on top of Draco.  
"I love you Hermione."  
"I love you too Draco. Night."  
"Night," Was the last thing she heard before she slipped off into sleep  
dreamin bout you know who.  
  
THE END  
Ok I know it was kinda short but that's all I gots for ya'll. so far. *evil  
grin* I'm gonna write another fic soon I promise! But right now I'm brain-  
dead and don't know what to write bout. Anyways please review on the way  
out! Thanks again for those who review my story it means a lot to me!!  
Flames are welcome. 


End file.
